


Harry Potter, Son of Switzerland

by Monkeyboy21



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeyboy21/pseuds/Monkeyboy21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the insane adventures of Harry Potter or Leon Alexander Liam Zwingli, The Son of Switzerland. Yaoi Boy/Boy Relationships. Beginning Pairing(s): Harry Potter(a.k.a. Bern/ a.k.a. Leon Zwingli)/Greece, Switzerland/Austria, South Italy/Spain, Sweden/Finland, North Italy/Germany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Prologue!

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter, Son of Switzerland
> 
> By: MonkHerrick
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia in any way shape or form. And I'm not trying
> 
> to make a profit or anything!
> 
> Warning(s): Language, Possible Violence, Yaoi (Meaning boy/boy pairing), Possible Sexual Situations,
> 
> Pairing(s): Harry Potter(a.k.a. Bern)/Greece (Present), Harry Potter(a.k.a. Bern)/Greece/Denmark/Poland/South Italy/Canada/Spain/Sea land/America (Endgame), Berne/Prussia/Greece/Spain/Hong Kong/Australia/New York/California/Illinois/Nebraska/New Hampshire/Nevada/Wyoming/Wy/North Italy/Poland/various countries capitals/Various Cities Friendship, Sweden/Finland, North Italy/Germany, Poland/Lithuania (Past Relationship), Switzerland/Poland (Past and now One-sided Betcha you can't guess which one still has feelings!), Switzerland/Austria, South Italy/Spain (Present), Albus Dumbledore/Gallert Gridenwald (Past),
> 
> Chapter 1: Prologue!

Chapter 1: Prologue!

* * *

Harry was laying in bed naked, with his lover Greece. "Every time is better than the last." Greece agreed with his lover silently. "I think I'm falling in love with you, Harry." Harry looked at Greece. " _E_ _ros_ (1)." Harry said as he rested his head on his brown haired lovers muscular chest. The Personification of Bern sighed as his bedroom door was slammed open by his father, Switzerland. "Leon Alexander Liam Zwingli!" The blonde nation shouted reaching for his rifle. "Yes, dad." The dirty blonde haired capital said slightly afraid of his father. Greece snored softly, causing both blonde males to snort in amusement.

"Dumbledore is here to see you." He sounded irritated about the Hogwarts headmaster being in his son's home. Harry scowled at thought of having to get up right then. "I can always say that you're busy, and then shoot at him until he leaves." Bashe sounded way to eager to do just that. "As tempting as that is, I should probably deal with him myself." Heracles Karupsi's hand grabbed Leon's hand and whined. "Don't leave." Greece said softly.

"I have to, _agapetos_ (2). He want's to talk to me." Leon said softly to _agapetos_. "Then I'll come with you." Heracles said firmly, as Switzerland left the room, so his son and his lover could get dressed in privacy.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore chuckled as Heracles fell asleep in Leon's arms. Minerva scowled at the boy who fell asleep. "It's alright, Minerva, Young Mr. Heracles is just being himself, which means falling asleep at seemingly random times." The older wizard said chuckling, as Switzerland glared at him. "Young! HE'S NOT YOUNGER THAN YOU DUMBLEDORE!" Harry yelled as he pulled his own rifle off of the coffee table and pointed it at him. "He's older than the both of you combined and then some. He's more than 500 years old." Switzerland smirked at his son yelling at Dumbledore, but then started glaring at Greece. 'Damn! He's making my little boy grow up faster.' The blonde nation thought to himself.

Leon glanced at dad, guessing at what his father was thinking. "So you want me and Greece to go to Hogwarts and teach defensive arts?" The blonde capital asked firmly, surprising the two Hogwarts professors. "Please don't try and play me. I've been alive since 1191, I know all the tricks in the book. So nothing you can say or do will surprise me." Leon said, shocking the other two further.

"My real name is Bern or if you want Berne. I am the personification of the City of Bern. My father adopted me in the year 1353." The City of Bern said softly, as Switzerland walked over to his son and hugged him tightly, as said teen started crying remembering being all alone in the world before his father. "I think you should leave, **Now!"** Switzerland said scowling at the two magical people.

"Why is he crying?" Minerva asked worriedly. "He's reliving when he was all alone in the alps. I found him crying all by himself. I took him in and adopted him. I want to leave now, and never come back. Do you understand me?" Bashe snarled at the two old magical humans. Dumbledore nodded his head, and stood up along with Minerva and the two left.

"Why are-" Minvera was cut off by Albus holding up his hand. "He's a father and we upset his son, what good would sticking around do except to anger Switzerland more, Minerva. And there's nothing worse than a furious Switzerland, he'd kill us on sight." Minerva looked worried about leaving the child with such a dangerous man. "He maybe dangerous but only to people who try to hurt his son or his sister." This seemed to soothe Mirvera's fears.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Lonely Leon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little glimpse into Bern's past with Switzerland!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter, Son of Switzerland
> 
> By: MonkHerrick
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia in any way shape or form. And I'm not trying
> 
> to make a profit or anything!
> 
> Warning(s): Language, Possible Violence, Yaoi (Meaning boy/boy pairing), Possible Sexual Situations,
> 
> Pairing(s): Bern/Switzerland (Implied Father/adopted Son Incest)

Chapter 2: A Lonely Leon

* * *

**Summit of Finsteraarhorn, Near Leon's House, July 05 1215**

* * *

 

A little boy was sitting at the highest point of all the Bernese Alps, all by himself. He had his arms wrapped around his knees, and he was sobbing. "Why does nobody like me?" The seven year old city (1) said whimpering to himself, as he tightened his grip on his knees.

He watched as the sun set and he stood up and started walking away to his house. "Oh, right come on Jura, Come on boy!" The boy said and then whistled drawing the attention of his only companion, Jura, a Bernese Mountain dog puppy, who panted. A sad smile formed on his lips. "Thanks for being there for me for so long boy. I know it's lonely with only me here. You are the only thing preventing me from going crazy." The brown haired boy said softly to his dog. "Your Welcome, Bern." Jura said softly.

* * *

**Summit of Finsteraarhorn, Near Leon's House, July 19 1255**

Leon was now ten years old (2), and Jura was now a full grown dog. The ten year old groaned as he did another one-armed push-up. "399, 400." Leon said grunting, as stood up and stretched. "I can't believe that boy Greece is so cute." The young city said to himself as he remembered meeting the young nation and his pretty mom. "Aren't you a little young to be thinking like this?" Jura asked his friend and only companion, The City of Bern. "Yes, yes I am." The city joked, as he prepared their food.

"Why do we live here all by ourselves, Leon?" Bern opened and closed his mouth several times and tears start forming in the brown haired blue eyed boys eyes. "I-I I -" He ran off crying. Jura chased after his friend and found him curled up in a ball in his bedroom.

* * *

**Summit of Finsteraarhorn, Near Leon's House, July 21 1350**

The now 160 year old Leon finished his daily exercise routine; which mainly consisted of running laps with Jura, punching trees, pull-ups, & push-ups. A blonde teen came up to him. "Hey." The blonde said, startling the 159 year old city. "I am Switzerland. Do you mind if I sit here?" The blonde haired teen asked the older personification. "Go ahead, I guess. My name is Bern or as the humans call me Leon. And this is my best friend, Jura." The brown haired city said shyly.

"You're good looking, Bern." Switzerland said smiling in a charming manner (3).

**Summit of Finsteraarhorn, Near Leon's House, July 15 1391  
**

Leon smiled shyly at his new brothers. The now 15 year old boy, now had blonde hair mint green eyes like his father. "Hi, I'm Bern, this is Jura." The newly minted Canton said as he hid behind his father. "I'm Zurich. It's nice to meet you, little brother." Another blonde said calmly, a small smile on the older Canton's lips. Lucerne smiled at the younger Canton, who blushed at such a beautiful woman smiling at him. "I'm Lucerne, you're older sister." The blonde haired teenage girl said as she ruffled her new younger brother's hair, causing him to pout at her.

He looked at his new dad and blushed as he remembered having sex with the blonde. 'It's so embarrassing my new dad is the guy I had sex with 30 years ago.' The blonde teen thought to himself, with a sheepish expression appearing on the young Cantons face.

Vash smirked at seeing his newest son blush (4). "How about you and me go get better acquainted with each other." Switzerland purred into the canton's ear, causing Leon to groan, and his breeches tighten considerably. Bern let himself be dragged off to Vash's bedroom where they spent the remainder of the night pleasuring each other.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note(s): Don't worry I will update my other stories. Any flames, that is to say any obscene, inappropriate or offensive comments, reviews, or p.m.s, will be fed to my pet dragon; Gannon! Your welcome P.m. me or review my stories to assist me in making my stories better but I will simply ignore any obscene, inappropriate or offensive comments, reviews, or p.m.s because I don't want to waste my time reading garbage so don't bother leaving such reviews or sending p.m.s like these.
> 
> I thought about doing another Harry Potter/Hetalia crossover where Harry is New York City, what do you guys think and can you think of any other countries, state, or cities that Harry could be? And what about a Harry Potter/Fruit Basket Crossover Where Harry is paired with Hatsuharu Sohma? This chapter explains a lot of the questions the first chapter probably left you asking yourselves. After reading tell me what you think!
> 
> As for Jura's life span and ability to speak. Well it's been shown several times in the anime that the animal companions can talk and they live longer, too.
> 
> (1): I'm not sure how powerful Bern was in the 1215 so I can only guess at the age he'd be. If anybody knows what language was used in Bern in the Year 1215 and just how powerful the city was in the 1200's to the 1400's could you tell me please? And could you tell me what dogs lived in Bern in the 1200's.
> 
> (2): Since The Old City of Bern Expanded in 1255 it grew more powerful thus Leon aged a little, and now he prefers his human name Leon. He doesn't have any of the other parts of his name that his older self had because Switzerland added them on when he adopted him. His age in the 1200's is his physical age not his actual age.
> 
> 2015 - 824 (Actual Age) - 22 (Physical Age)
> 
> 1950 - 759 (Actual Age) - 18 (Physical Age)
> 
> 1847 - 656 (Actual Age) - 18 (Physical Age)
> 
> 1763 - 572 (Actual Age) - 16 (Physical Age)
> 
> 1391 - 200 (Actual Age) - 14 (Physical Age)
> 
> 1350 - 159 (Actual Age) - 14 (Physical Age)
> 
> 1255 - 64 (Actual Age) - 10 (Physical Age)
> 
> 1215 - 24 (Actual Age) - 07 (Physical Age)
> 
> 1191 - 5 (Actual Age) - 05 (Physical Age)
> 
> (3): I imagine Switzerland's personality was a little different back then when the country of Switzerland was still new.
> 
> (4): When he was around 13 or 14 Bern had sex with Switzerland and both of them are still attracted to each other. In fact they have sex with each other on a regular basis up until the 1800's when Bern meets Greece & New York City and their hook ups slowed down even further when he met Canada.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note(s): Don't worry I will update my other stories. Any flames, that is to say any obscene, inappropriate or offensive comments, reviews, or p.m.s, will be fed to my pet dragon; Gannon! Your welcome P.m. me or review my stories to assist me in making my stories better but I will simply ignore any obscene, inappropriate or offensive comments, reviews, or p.m.s because I don't want to waste my time reading garbage so don't bother leaving such reviews or sending p.m.s like these.
> 
> Despite being born before Switzerland the both of them consider Leon, Basch's son despite Leon being around a hundred years older. Basch even adopted him both legally and magically making him his son in every way. The fact that they look almost exactly alike makes it easier for people and a majority of the other personifications to believe this. The few who know the truth are England, Canada, Greece, Spain, & The Italian Brothers. Most of the other nations have ignored Leon before he became the Swiss capital or not really looked into it and thus don't know the truth.
> 
> Bern is a lot like his father with his short temper and all but he & Geneva are a lot more out going and they both have a lot of friends.
> 
> I know that Switzerland may seem a bit OC but look at how he was with Liechtenstein and Switzerland has a quite tsundere-like character around the people he cares for, still he shows he is loving and protecting of Liechtenstein. Tsundere is a Japanese character development process that describes a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing their warm side over time. So it's not that much of a stretch that he'd start seeing Bern as his son. The paternal feelings for Bern were made stronger after Bern became his capital because then he felt it as a person and as a nation.
> 
> (1): Eros refers to "intimate love" or romantic love; storge to familial love; philia to friendship as a kind of love; and agape refers to "selfless love", or "charity" as it is translated in the Christian scriptures (from the Latin caritas, dearness). Remember these as Leon uses these a lot, he learned greek just so he can talk to Greece in his native tounge.
> 
> (2): The meaning of Agapetos is greek for "beloved". Leon has been in love with Greece since he was little but Greece only started falling in love with Leon in the late 1800's


End file.
